


[Podfic] SEXE

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Castiel, Asexual Relationship, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, OTP Feels, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Relationship Study, Romance, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: Il y avait un sujet qu'ils n'abordaient pas. Ils étaient ensemble, et pourtant cela restait une sorte de non-dit. Alors que ça faisait partie de la norme...mais rien n'était normal dans la relation de Dean et Castiel. Et au fond, quelle importance ?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SEXE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515576) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew). 



[Le lien vers la podfic](https://clyp.it/qxbbds23)


End file.
